The Great Pokemon War Chapter 3
by Niru-kun
Summary: Now that the board is set so begins the setting of the pieces. Evil masses where it festers and hope begins to dwindle where men still live free.


Chapter 3: The Spark

With Hoenn, Sinnoh and Almia under nationalist control, the nationalists quickly established a large and strong government with a strong economy to show for it. Now they needed an army for their new nation. At this point the Union did not perceive the nationalists as a threat and assumed they simply wanted out of the Union. It was not considered a betrayal. The nationalist chancellor was advised to draft up an army quickly but the chancellor had alternative plans. He knew that there would be opposition and wanted to ensure that no soldier in his army would ever betray him. He made being a soldier an opportunity with outstanding pay, great respect and many privileges. Hundreds of thousands of men willingly enlisted and within a month they had an army of one and a half million. Now all they needed were experienced generals and a plan of attack.

In the union the congress realized that they needed to prepare for war with the nationalists arming. They re-instated the draft and consolidated their defenses. Both sides agreed that Pokemon were the ideal weapons for the war. Conventional weapons such, as bullets, artillery shells and missiles were intolerably expensive while pokemon training was surprisingly cheap. Especially with the invention of pokemon instant healing.

It wasn't the first time wars were fought with pokemon. pokemon were used in the hybrid war, which secured the World of pokemon's independence from Earth and was fought with both conventional weapons and pokemon. In retrospect both sides knew that it was the pokemon that were more effective than the conventional weapons. The chancellor knew that numbers weren't enough and that he needed experienced men. He offered a proposal to the generals of the Union. Any generals that defected from the Union army and sided with them would have a say in the government and finally have the power they always wanted. The generals who wanted power and cared nothing for their country accepted the chancellor's offer while the democratic ones stayed with the union. But only 10 generals out of 80 were not corrupt. The 70 generals became the parliament of the Nationalist Empire with the chancellor as their leader in guise of a civilian commander to contradict any allegations of this new government being a dictatorship.

While the Union prepared for the worst, the Nationalists began to strategize for their invasion of the union and other independent regions such as Orre and Kalos who wanted to remain neutral in the conflict. The chancellor knew he had more than enough men to overpower the Union army but he wanted a secure victory. The key to this was the Orange and Sevii Islands. Once the nationalists had both chains of islands they could be used as a foothold to mount an all out naval assault on the southern Kanto and Jhoto regions as part of a three-pronged invasion. His plan was simple. Sinnoh and Almia would attack from the north, Hoenn would attack from the west and the navy would attack from the south. They would corner them and drive the union to the sea.

The chancellor was told by his newfound friends that building a navy would by costly. Once again the chancellor had different plans. His scientific consultants had informed him that a great tri-annual migration of wailord was around the corner and the school of the great pokemon was going to pass right by their doorstep. The chancellor turned to his most trusted advisor, a man named Greevil to plan a mass capture of the wailord. Greevil knew a man who knew how to construct a poke ball that can easily catch a pokemon with great mass. The man was a student to the greatest pokeball maker of them all, Kurt. Unlike Kurt, this maker didn't do it for passion. He only did it for profit so it was easy to persuade the man. The nationalists put in an order for tens of thousands of these special balls to be made and even provided factory workers for assistance to insure that it was delivered in time. Once the nationalists had their proper tools for capture they then planned their move. Disguising their best men as ordinary honest-working fishermen, they used ordinary fishing boats to avoid arousing any suspicion. Using, a flock of Electrodes, the nationalists shocked the general area of water the wailords were passing through with hundreds of thundershock attacks heavily damaging and paralyzing them to the point where every single one of them was captured with ease.

Not wasting a moment they began to train these Wailords in advanced naval combat and even mounted small man made fortresses on their backs where smaller pokemon could be used as support troops and communication would be easier. Within half a year, the nationalists had constructed, armed and readied a powerful navy at a mere 5 percent of the cost it would be to construct a navy of battleships without the Union ever finding out. With the union and other free nations in the crosshairs of the nationalists, they began to turn their plans against them.


End file.
